


[Podfic] mirror mirror

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Crit Role Podfics [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Gen, POV Caleb Widogast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Hatred, spoilers for episode 48
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Your people.Of course.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast
Series: GoLB Crit Role Podfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671940
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] mirror mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mirror mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524589) by [mnemememory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemememory/pseuds/mnemememory). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_202007/mirror%20mirror.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_202007/mirror%20mirror.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:09:06  
M4A |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-20/91640044-44100-2-56693acb7c5ff.m4a)  
  
| 7 MB | 0:09:06


End file.
